The present invention relates to a fluid pressure control device for a vehicle braking system, and more particularly to an inertia-controlled valve unit for incorporation in a vehicle braking system between a master cylinder and rear wheel brake cylinders to control the braking pressure applied to the rear wheel brake cylinders from the master cylinder in accordance with the rate of deceleration of the vehicle.